


Perfect

by Lylanne (orphan_account)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lylanne
Summary: A Daensa proposal, as prompted by mazikeeneve on tumblr, go check them out!





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU, as an in universe proposal needs chapters and...perhaps there is a plan for that 😉
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Dany knew Sansa was up to something from the moment they sat down to eat. There were only two reasons they ever bothered to leave the comforts of their bed and delivery Pad Thai: To meet family and friends, or when Sansa had something to announce.

The restaurant locale was an even larger hint; _The Lion's Den_ was an upscale bistro Dany had only been to on rare occasion. This announcement must be big.

Job promotion?

New Dog?

Dany knew what she hoped the announcement might be, but she tried to quell that hope; pushing it aside for mundane, expected answers. Still...

"Drinks?" The waiter asked, snapping Dany from her daze.

"Yes, vodka soda," Sansa said, eyes trained on the waiter.

He scribbled her order mindlessly, "And you, miss?" Somehow, that made Sansa smile, inspite of herself perhaps.

"Gin and tonic."

The waiter nodded, shuffling away. She turned to Sansa, but her girlfriend was preoccupied, studying the menu intently.

Dany sighed, folding the menu out infront of her, making a show of her disappointment. 

Then she felt the brush of a shoe over hers. Blush crept to her cheeks when Sansa's ankle pushed against Dany's own. She looked to Sansa, and despite a sly curvature of her lips, Sansa remained unchanged, still diligently gazing at her menu.

"What are you thinking?" Sansa asked.

"About?"

"Food. Anything catch your fancy?"

"Oh," Dany had almost forgotten the menu infront of her. She browsed it with half a care then tossed it, "Lemon Grilled Chicken."

Sansa nodded, "Strawberry Blue Cheese Salad for me."

"Bleh. A salad?"

Sansa laughed, "I have to leave room for both my dessert and the half of your dessert you won't finish."

"I suppose you're right." Dany smiled.

Their dinner passed without event. Sansa spoke benign; asking Dany about her day, the good, the bad, the hilariously ugly. Dany returned the conversation and far quicker than she would have liked, their meal was over.

All suspicious thought had left Dany until the moment when Sansa, prompted by the waiter for a dessert menu, declined, asking immediately for their check.

Dany raised an eyebrow, "No dessert? Are you really Sansa Stark?"

Sansa chuckled, "Last I checked. I was thinking we might head somewhere else for dessert."

"Oh? Have it all mapped out then?"

"Quite."

The anticipation was back.

"What are you planning?"

"Something good."

...

As it turned out, her plan was a walk in the park. A bit archaic, but in the wet heat of June, the sun finally casting down to set, it was a lovely activity.

"Do you remember the first time we came here?" Sansa asked, holding Dany's hand and swinging their arms lightly.

"God, it was what, five years ago?" Dany laughed, "We were eighteen. Babies."

"Yeah. We would sneak out and meet here to make out, smoke, plot our revolution to society." She nudged into Dany, playful and spirited.

"Remember when Jon caught us?"

Sansa guffawed at that, "And he swore he'd tell my mother, 'Sansa,'" She impersonated, lowering her voice, "' If Cat finds out, she'll kill you.'"

"'Gimme your blunt, and I'll stay quiet.'" Dany chimed in equal mockery. Both girls giggled, eighteen again for just a moment.

"He never would have told," Sansa said, relaxing back to their previous rythmn.

"No. Sure scared us shitless at the time."

Sansa laughed again, only this one was far off, lost to memory.

She lifted Dany's hand with her own, placing a soft kiss on the back of Dany's hand.

"Thank you," Dany said, holding her girlfriend's hand even tighter.

They wandered through the cemented paths of the park, recalling stray anecdotes, passing time as if it didn't exist.

At last, Sansa led them through a path that opened to Weirwood St., a small artisan hub.

"Ah, I see what you're up to." Dany teased.

"Took you long enough," Sansa said, loosening her grip to lead through them through the street.

_Castle_ _Black_ was a small ice cream parlour, a stationary fan wafting the thick sugary air onto the pavement outside. 

Sansa let go of Dany's hand to open the door, extending an arm and bowing, all very exaggerated.

"Madame," She said, adding a posh drawl.

"Why, thank you." Dany replied, echoing Sansa's fake accent.

Inside the shop was a sprawling ice cream counter and three petit tables pressed to the wall-length windows opposite the counter. A kindly older woman tended the register while a younger girl leaned agianst the wall, scoop in hand.

"Hello." The older woman greeted.

"Hi," Sansa said, making a bee-line to the ice cream counter.

"Cotton Candy?" Dany asked Sansa.

"You know it. Coffee Caramel?"

"You know it."

"Cup or Cone?" The girl behind the counter asked, her voice flat and uninterested.

"Cone," They said in sync.

...

Dany sat beside Sansa on a bench, looking out to the streets, licking melted ice cream from her thumb.

"So what was it?" Dany asked, nibbling the waffle cone.

"What do you mean?"

"The dinner, the walk, the ice cream. I've been trying to work it out for myself all night. You've been terribly romantic all night and I have no idea why."

Sansa sighed, looking off to watch an older couple, hand in hand, laughing to a story only they would share.

"You're right. I am up to something."

"Ha! I knew it. What? Did you get that promotion?"

"Oh, god no. You know Cersei would die before promoting me. It's-,"

"What?" Dany's heart was racing, if it wasn't a job promotion then-

"I've just been chicken shit."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, I meant to do it at dinner, then the park, but it just didn't feel right."

"Meant to do what?" Dany urged, desperation building to be unbearable.

"Look, I- shit. I had this grand plan, and I wanted it to be perfect," She shook her head, "And now it's ruined. I'm so stupid."

"Hey," Dany held Sansa's face, brushing her thumb across her girlfriend's cheek, " _Nothing_ is ruined. How could it? We had an amazing dinner, walked a park I haven't seen in years, and I got to sit and have ice cream with my girl. It's perfect."

Sansa grabbed Dany's hand at her cheek, "Thank you."

Dany pulled her into an embrace, willing to ask once more: "Now, what is it you had planned?"

Sansa pulled away, a new confidence in her appearance. "You see that couple?" She asked, pointing conspicuously at the older couple ahead of them.

"Yes?"

"Don't you think it must be nice? To have aged and been with your person for more of your life than anyone else?"

"Yes," Dany said, hope curling it's way around her thoughts.

"Since I was little I dreamed of that; growing old with someone you loved. Someone you alone chose to exist with. I had assumed, as little girls are told, it would be a handsome knight, or a suave business man who could pay the bills. Whichever came first," She laughed, squeezing Dany's hand, "Then I grew and my dream of men did not. It faded, as though it had never been forced upon me at all. My knights became ladies, and-," her eyebrow furrowed, struggling to find the words.

"And?"

Sansa drew a deep and concentrated breath. She then placed a hand on Dany's cheek, looking her directly in the eye."My dream became you."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

Dany stared back, absorbing the implications.

"Say it." Dany whispered, certain their thoughts aligned.

"I'm scared."

"Of me?" Dany chuckled, trying to ease Sansa's nerves.

"Always. You're frightening, horrifically easy for me to fall into."

Dany laughed, trailing off. Then.

"Marry me?" Sansa asked, her voice demure and measured. Dany bore her eyes to Sansa, hoping to instill, if only for a moment, the desperation Sansa had caused her all night. Then.

"Yes." 

Sansa's shoulders dropped, tension falling from her in waves. Then she straightened back up, at once in action.

"The ring!"

"The ring?" Dany asked.

Sansa dug her hand through her pockets, "I'd wanted to make sure it was in a place you couldn't see- ah hah!"

She held between her fingers a jeweled ring, with a single bright ruby adorning it.

"Sansa, that's gorgeous."

"It seemed very you," She said, taking Dany's hand and sliding the ring on. It was perhaps too loose, but if things such as that mattered, then joy might never exist. It was perfect in every way Sansa meant it to be, and Dany took it to be.

She pulled Dany to an even tighter embrace, and there they sat.

With nothing behind, and the rest of life ahead.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
